[Field of the Invention]
The disclosure relates to a diversified support to customer service, and in particular, a support to customer platform system, method, and server providing diversified support to customer services.
[Description of Related Art]
With the rapid development of technology, electronic devices of all kinds are becoming more and more widespread. To achieve the goal of sharing resources, the Internet has become the essential tool for information exchange, leading to dramatic growth in commercial and home-use Internet Protocol (IP) connected devices (e.g., smart phones, smart video cameras, wireless sharing devices, and smart TVs).
Generally speaking, salespersons of electronic devices can only provide single mode of service function. For example, the salespersons would describe the functions of specific products. However, most consumers need a comprehensive service before, during, and after a sale. In other words, the current mode of product sales fails to satisfy the needs of consumers, and salespersons can hardly provide a comprehensive service.